Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough (Part 5)
This is part of the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough, with the following locations: Solaceon Town, Veilstone City, Solaceon Ruins, Route 210 and Route 215. *Click here for Part 4. *Click here for Part 6. =Solaceon Town= Main article: Solaceon Town A new town found between Route 209 and Route 210. It has a Day Care Center, Pokémon News Press and a ruins called Solaceon Ruins. There is nothing important to do here, so click here to continue to Route 210. Events Day Care Center Visit the Day Care Center and deposit your Pokémon there so that your Pokémon can level up without having to battle. With the basic fee of $100, everytime your Pokémon levels up once, an additional $100 is compounded. When you want back your Pokémon, you have to pay the basic fee and the compounded fee. For example, if you deposit a Pokémon at Level 5, and when you want to take it out, it's Level 10, you have to pay $600 ($100 + 5 x $100). Day-Care Checker App Visit the Day-Care Center and deposit one of your Pokémon in it. Then head outside the house and enter again. A man in the house should appear. Talk to him to receive the Day-Care Checker app. Pokémon History App Talk to the guy near the Pokémon Center and the Day Care Center. He will give you Pokémon History app. Pokémon News Press There is a news press found in Solaceon Town. If you have a Pokémon that he asked you to bring, he will give you any type of Poké Balls (except special balls like Master Ball or Park Ball). Get Seals Seals are objects that will show up when you release a Pokémon when battling. You can receive the Seal Case from the woman in a house at the forest. If you met the woman's son in Solaceon Ruins, come back with an Unown. He will give you a seal that looked like your Unown. For example, if you caught a F-shaped Unown, change it to your first Pokémon, and he will give you the F Seals. You can get more seals of the same type, just leave the house and enter again to talk to him. =Solaceon Ruins= Main article: Solaceon Ruins Solaceon Ruins are located at Solaceon Town, where Unown can be found. Events Enter the Ruins Enter the cave at Solaceon City to go to the ruins. There are 26 types of Unown in this cave, and if you caught all 26 types, a cave will open from the Ruin Maniac Cave to another cave, where the '!' and '?' Unown can be caught. There is a Trainer at the B2F of the Ruins. Each Unown represents an alphabet. When you read the Unown letterings on the wall, you will notice that it shows you direction. If you head to the wrong direction, there will be a dead end. If you want to go deeper, follow the direction: *Top Right (from entrance) *Lower Left *Top Right *Top Left *Top Left *Lower Left And if you want to leave the ruins, and don't know the directions, they are: *Top Right (from a big room) *Top Right *Top Right *Lower Left *Lower Right *Top Left At the bottom of the ruins, there are several items. When you are at B1F, talk to the boy there. He will give you a Seal if you show him an Unown. See here. =Route 210= Main article: Route 210 Route 210 is a route connecting Celestic Town and Solaceon Town. It has a Cafe Cabin found here selling Moomoo Milk. Another route, Route 215 is connected to this route. Events Tall Grasses This route is full of tall grass - so thick that you cannot wade through with your bicycle. You can walk inside though, and encounter Pokémon and trainers. Cafe Cabin There is a cabin selling Moomoo Milk at this route for 500 Poké. There are trainers inside, and will battle with you if you interact with them. Blocking Psyducks A group of Psyducks blocking the northern part of this route. You cannot access this area unless you got an item from Cynthia. Proceed to Route 215 now and come back when you receive the item. When you receive the SecretPotion from Cynthia at Valor Lakefront, return here and use it on the Psyducks. The Psyducks will then run away. Now, you can access the top part of Route 210. Cynthia then appears and explains that Psyducks have a headache, but don't know what causes those headaches. Then she asks you for a request - take the Old Charm to her grandmother Celestic Town, you then accept the request. Read below to continue. Ninja Boy When you are heading north of this route, watch out for the ground to see anything different. There is a grass patch where a Ninja Boy is hiding there. There is also some ninja hidden underground. When you are next to him, he will jump up and engage you in a battle. Read below to continue. Foggy Area The northern part of this route is surrounded by the thick fog. You still can see though, but the accuracy of your Pokémon will drop tremendously as the visibility is bad. You should have HM05 Defog by now from the Great Marsh. Teach the move to a Pokémon and command it to use Defog to remove the fog. Click here to continue to Celestic Town. =Route 215= Main article: Route 215 A rainy route found between Route 210 and Veilstone City. Events Get TM66 Payback Talk to the Karate man standing on a platform to get TM66 Payback. =Veilstone City= Main article: Veilstone City Veilstone City is a city surrounded by rocks. There is a big department mart at the city, a gym, a casino, and a Galactic building. To its west, it's Route 215 while to its south, its Route 214. Events Blocked Team Galactic's Warehouse There is two Galactic Grunts standing at the entrance of their warehouse, and don't want you to step in. When you won the badge from the gym in this city, you will be able to access their warehouse. Veilstone Department Store Visit the Department Store in the city and shop for items! They sell far more items than the regular marts. Talk to the woman near the entrance to get Piplup Mask, an accessory shaped as a Piplup. Talk to the man at the counter at second floor to get the Pokétch app, Counter. Talk to the fat man at the fifth floor to get a Sticky Barb. Changing Deoxys Form They are four meteorites found lying at Veilstone City. If you have a Deoxys, you can change its form by interacting with it. Each meteorites can change Deoxys's form differently - Normal, Attack, Defense and Speed form. Get TM63 Embargo Talk to the man in front of the gym, next to a house to receive TM63 Embargo. Get Coin Case Head to the house west side of the casino. Talk to the clown, and he will throw a coin and allow you to guess which of his hands contain the coin. If you guess correctly you will get the Coin Case, allowing you to play in the casino (read below). Veilstone Game Corner Visit the casino to play a game to win coins. You need the Coin Case to play, which is obtainable from a clown (read above). The goal is simple, you need to get the same pattern in a line - horizontal, vertical or diagonal. If you get all '7's in a line, you will win a lot of coins! Talk to the people in the casino, they will give you coins. When you gather enough coins, you can exchange them for prizes such as a TM (read below). You can buy coins from the counter - 1,000 Poké for 50 coins, 10,000 Poké for 500 coins, very expensive. When you gather enough coins, head to the Prize Exchange house next door to get your prizes. Meet Prof. Rowan's Kid When you are heading to the gym, Prof. Rowan's kid greet you. He/She said something about the Pokédex then went off. Head to the gym now. Click here to go to the gym. Stolen Pokédex When you defeat Maylene and left the gym, Prof. Rowan's kid seeks help from you. His/Her Pokédex is stolen by the Team Galactic's grunts and wanted you to help him/her to retrieve it. Head to the Galactic Warehouse. Head to the entrance of the warehouse next to the first entrance you entered the city. Two Galactic Grunts are standing there, holding the Prof. Rowan's kid's Pokédex. Together with the kid, you battle them. Money: 2000 After the battle, the grunts return the Pokédex and then said that they have move their goods to Pastoria City, then they enter the warehouse. Dawn/Lucas then said that he/she is visiting the Pastoria City and said that there is a place called Great Marsh, where different varieties of Pokémon found there. Head inside the warehouse and grab the HM02 Fly lying on the ground. Now, teach it to your Pokémon so you can fly to a city or town you visited before quickly. You should head to Pastoria City too, to get your 4th Sinnoh badge. There are two ways to get to Pastoria City, click the routes to view the information there. *Route 212 - Go back Hearthome City and head south. *Route 214 - Go south from Veilstone City. This walkthrough leads you to take Route 214 first, so it is best for you to choose Route 214. Veilstone Pokémon Gym All the trainers in the gym uses a Fighting-type Pokémon, so it is best that you have a Flying- or Psychic-type Pokémon in your party. It is best not to use a Normal-type Pokémon because Fighting-type moves is strong against the Normal-type. This gym is quite special - you have to push the punching bags to make a way to reach the gym leader. Click the link below if you don't know how to get to the gym leader. Gym Leader Maylene Maylene awaits you at the end. She have a strong team of Fighting-type Pokémon, her strongest Pokémon is Lucario, so watch out. If you have a Staravia or Staraptor, you are bound to win. Money: 3600 After you won the battle, you will receive the Cobble Badge, which allow you to use the hidden move HM02 Fly. She also gives you TM60 Drain Punch. Click here to continue. =Route 214= Main article: Route 214 Route 214 is found between Veilstone City and Valor Lakefront. There is a cave called "Ruin Maniac Cave", where a man digging the cave. There are no special events here. Continue south to Valor Lakefront or visit the Ruin Maniac Cave found at this map. =Ruin Maniac Cave= Main article: Ruin Maniac Cave Ruin Maniac Cave is found at Route 214. The cave got its name from the man who is digging the tunnel. Ruin Maniac Many people call the man in the cave "Ruin Maniac", thus the cave got its name. If you catch a type of Unown, the man will dig the cave further. There are 26 types of Unown available at the bottom cave of the Solaceon Ruins, which means the man will dig 26 tiles further. When you caught all 26, return here and go deeper into the cave and exited the other end to Solaceon Town. There is a north entrance of the Solaceon Ruins where '!' and '?' Unown can be caught. Picked up the item next to the man, that's TM28 Dig. Category:Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthroughs